


Es begann in Nairobi

by aislingde



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während Q einen Einsatz leitet, bekommt er ein eindeutiges Angebot von James Bond. Aber die Vorschriften lassen nicht zu, dass er es annimmt. Doch Bond gibt sich damit nicht zufrieden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nairobi

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar: geschrieben für den de_bingo Prompt ‚Regelbruch‘.  
> Beta: Antares, die superschnell ein wirklich tolles Beta hingelegt hat und mir klar gemacht hat, dass ich bei einer Szene deutlich über das Ziel hinaus geschossen bin.

„Q!“, ertönte Bonds Stimme drängend und leicht ungeduldig über den Lautsprecher.  
Q war allein in seinem Büro und hatte ganz bewusst die Tür abgeschlossen. Für seine Kollegen war das ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er einen Agenten durch eine kritische Situation lotsen musste und eine Ablenkung tödlich sein konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch sein Telefon auf Tanner umgestellt.  
„Ja, 007?“ Q schaffte es ruhig und gelassen zu klingen, obwohl er schon seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr weiter wusste.  
„Können Sie mir ein Kaninchen aus dem Hut zu zaubern?“, presste sich Bond atemlos ab.  
„Wenn der Himmel aufklart, könnte ich diesen Trick hinbekommen. Aber so...“ Q unterdrückte ein Seufzen. 

Nairobi war eine Katastrophe – was Überwachungsmöglichkeiten und unterirdische ‚Notausgänge‘ anging. In einer Stadt, die über keine U-Bahnen, fast keine Kanalisation und praktisch keine Ampeln und noch weniger Überwachungskameras verfügte, konnte Q Bond so gut wie gar nicht unterstützen.  
Dabei hatte er sogar einen Spionagesatteliten so ausgerichtet, dass er direkt über Nairobi stand, doch eine geschlossene Wolkendecke, 34°C und eine hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit sorgten dafür, dass der Satellit keine vernünftigen Bilder lieferte.  
Einzig ein roter Punkt – die GPS-Ortung von Bonds Uhr – zeigte auf einer Karte, dass sich der Agent mitten im Kiberaslum, dem größten Slum von Nairobi, aufhielt.  
Mit seiner weißen Hautfarbe und dem Maßanzug war der Agent dort so unauffällig wie ein bunter Hund.  
Den ganzen Vormittag hatte Q zuhören und zusehen müssen, wie Bond immer wieder in Feuergefechte verwickelt wurde und immer weiter in die Slums hineingetrieben wurde. Einen Sturz durch das Dach einer Hütte überlebte die Kamera nicht, so dass Q nur noch das GPS-Signal und den Funkkontakt hatte.

Eine große Hilfe war er dieses Mal nicht.

„Der Kiberaslum ist nicht kartographiert“, erklärte er, obwohl Bond es wahrscheinlich auch wusste. „Ich habe zwar ein recht aktuelles Satellitenbild mit dem ich arbeite, aber, verdammt, selbst damit habe ich Sie vorhin in eine Sackgasse geführt.“  
Diese Ungenauigkeit hatte Bond fast das Leben gekostet. Drei Zivilisten waren nicht so glücklich gewesen und waren in dem Feuergefecht gestorben als Bond sich aus der Sackgasse hatte hinaus kämpfen müssen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Bond… Er konnte jetzt nicht daran denken. 

Hektisch tippte Q auf seinem Computer herum. „Können Sie mir, während ich auf ein Wunder hoffe, einen aktuellen Status durchgeben? Wo sind Sie verletzt? Was ist mit der Ausrüstung?“ Was auch geschah, Q wollte Bond nicht das Gefühl geben, allein gelassen zu werden.  
„Mein Stolz hat arge Schrammen abbekommen und ich habe von dem Sturz durchs Wellblechdach eine Prellung an der Hüfte, aber sie ist voll funktionsfähig. Ich habe nur noch fünf Schuss Munition und muss gleich versuchen, mir eine neue Waffe zu organisieren.“ Bond hatte versucht, über die Dächern zu entkommen, aber die Wellblechhütten konnten sein Gewicht nicht tragen und so war er gezwungen gewesen, sich durch das Gassengewirr zu kämpfen.

Dabei schien dieser Auftrag am Anfang ganz einfach:

Bond sollte nach Nairobi reisen, in die ehemalige Hauptstadt des britischen Protektorates Ostafrikas, jetzt Hauptstadt Kenias, eine Metropole mit fast drei Millionen Einwohnern.  
In einem noblen Stadtviertel wohnte ein chinesischer Botschafter, der laut Vermutungen des MI6 in Industriespionage verwickelt gewesen war. Als Botschafter war er eigentlich unantastbar, aber M hatte entschieden, dass 007 dennoch einen kleinen Ausflug machen sollte. Nicht als offizielle Mission, sondern ein informeller „Besuch“.  
Bond sollte ‚nur’ in das Privathaus einbrechen und mit Hilfe von Q Dateien von dessen Computer laden.  
Dazu hatte Q ihn mit einem Minisender und einer Kamera in der Krawattennadel ausgestattet. Bond hatte dabei angemerkt, dass Krawattennadeln nicht mehr modern waren, aber das Teil hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt und Q hatte nicht nur live und in Farbe den Einbruch in das Haus des Diplomaten miterlebt, sondern er hatte zugesehen, wie Bond die Dateien ohne seine Hilfe runterladen konnte, da es weder ein Passwort, noch andere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gab.  
Gerade als Bond den Speicherstick vom Gerät getrennt hatte, war er vom Personal des Botschafters überrascht worden und die Mission war den Bach herab gegangen.  
Bond hatte es geschafft, mit den Daten das Gebäude zu verlassen, aber leider waren dabei fünf Personen gestorben. Q war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien, dass der Botschafter es auch nicht überlebt hatte. 

Q konnte auf Bonds Seite erneut Schüsse hören.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte Bond. „Ich habe fast keine Munition mehr, hocke hinter leeren Ölfässern und habe das dumme Gefühl, dass die netten Jungs gleich noch schwerere Geschütze auffahren werden. Ich brauche jetzt etwas mehr Input von Ihnen.“  
Q schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Fähigkeiten als Hacker hatte er voll ausgereizt, er hatte kein As mehr im Ärmel und konnte nur noch darauf warten, dass der Satellit wieder Informationen lieferte.  
„Sie sind mitten in einem der größten Slums der Welt, jeder Fluchtweg, der Sie da wieder herausbringt, ist „richtig“. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich Ihnen sagen könnte, wo Ihre Gegner sind...“ Q atmete ganz ruhig ein und aus. Es würde Bond nicht helfen, wenn er die Nerven verlor.  
Endlich sah er eine Veränderung auf seinem Bildschirm. „Ja! Die Wolken reißen auf. Mit etwas Glück kann ich gleich etwas sehen. Moment.“ Q beamte das Satellitenbild auf die weiße Wand, passte das GPS-Signal an und legte es auf das Satellitenbild. Viel erkennen konnte Q immer noch nicht.  
Im Slum stand Hütte neben Hütte und die Gassen waren eher zufällig entstanden. 

Er konzentrierte sich auf den roten Punkt. Bond befand sich in einer schmalen, verwinkelten Gasse. Die Wellblechhütten boten keinen ordentlichen Schutz vor dem Kugelhagel, einzig einige leere Ölfässer dienten ihm als Deckung.  
Bond war umzingelt. Auf dem hochauflösenden Bild des Spionagesatelliten konnte Q zwölf schwerbewaffnete Personen erkennen, die alle auf den Agenten zielten.  
„Im Freien befinden sich zwölf Bewaffnete, wie viele Personen in den Häusern sind, kann ich nicht erkennen“, berichtete er.  
„Das habe ich auch schon herausgefunden, Q“, kam Bonds sarkastische Antwort. „Ich brauche mehr Daten.“  
Die letzten Worte konnte Q kaum verstehen, da schon wieder Schüsse ertönten. Für seinen Geschmack war das alles viel zu laut.  
Q zoomte aus der Karte hinaus, um eine Fluchtroute zu ermitteln, aber dann sah er etwas, was ihm ein überraschtes „Oh!“, entlockte.  
„Q, was ist los?“ Bond hatte es natürlich gehört.

„Sie hatten Recht, Bond. Die Chinesen fahren größere Geschütze auf. Ein Panzer ist keine zweihundert Meter entfernt und nähert sich von Nord-Nord-West. Es ist ein altes chinesisches Modell, Typ 59, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, wie er ausgestattet ist. Er scheint aber einen Flammenwerfer zu haben. Damit kann er den Slum in Brand setzen! Nigeria hat vor einigen Jahren diesen Typ ausrangiert. Es scheint, dass er einen neuen Besitzer gefunden hat.“  
Der Panzer hatte sich auf seinem Weg nicht an Nebensächlichkeiten wie Straßen gehalten, sondern fuhr quer durch den Slum und zerquetschte die Hütten unter sich.  
Anhand der sich ständig aktualisierenden Satellitenbilder berechnete Q die Geschwindigkeit.  
„Er wird in knapp zwei Minuten über Ihr Versteck hinwegwalzen, Bond. Sie müssen weg.“  
„Ich habe ja nur zwölf Gegner, die mich zersieben, wenn ich die Deckung verlasse.“  
Q atmete tief ein. Da der Einbruch bei einem Botschafter illegal war, hatte Bond offiziell keine Rückendeckung. Es gab niemanden, den er zur Hilfe schicken konnte.  
Selbst seine Unterstützung wurde von M nur geduldet, weil Q es bisher immer irgendwie geschafft hatte, seine Agenten aus kritischen Situationen heraus zu holen und - was noch viel wichtiger war - alle Spuren verwischt hatte.  
Aber hier wusste er nicht weiter, es fiel ihm schwer, das zuzugeben. „Es tut mir leid. Der Slum hat noch nicht einmal eine Kanalisation in die Sie abtauchen können. Sie müssen selbst zaubern.“  
„Danke für Ihre Ehrlichkeit.“  
Wieder ertönten Schüsse und Q sah anhand des GPS-Signals das Bond sich im Zickzack durch die Häuser bewegte – zuerst konnte er keine Richtung erkennen, sah nur, dass er den Angreifern auswich, dann merkte er, dass er auf den Panzer zulief.  
Q schwieg und beobachtete. Wenn jemand überleben würde, dann war es Bond. Und der konnte jetzt keine Ablenkung durch einen übernervösen Quartiermeister brauchen.  
Solange er Bonds harschen Atem über den Lärm der Umgebung hören konnte und der rote Punkt sich bewegte, würde er nur reagieren, wenn Bond ihn ansprach.

Als auf dem sich aktualisierenden Satellitenbild zu erkennen war, dass der Panzer tatsächlich einen Flammenwerfer hatte, weil er ihn benutzte, klickte er nervös seinen Kugelschreiber. Er scannte nonstop die Umgebung, ob eine neue Bedrohung für Bond auftauchte.  
Als ein Brand ausbrach und dichte Wolken jede Sicht verdeckten, schleuderte er den Kugelschreiber frustriert in eine Ecke. Auf dieser Mission funktionierte gar nichts.

Doch dann hörte Q ein lautes Krachen und der rote Punkt verschwand. Der Kampflärm wurde so laut, dass er die Lautstärke runterregeln musste. Verflucht, jetzt konnte er Bonds Atem nicht mehr hören, die letzte Verbindung, die ihm geblieben war! 

Q schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich nur auf das Hören. Er konnte von den Schussgeräuschen verschiedene Gewehrtypen unterscheiden, doch eine Walther PPK war nicht dabei. Aber das hatte nichts zu sagen, schließlich war Bond die Munition ausgegangen.  
Und wenn noch gekämpft wurde, bestand Hoffnung, dass der Agent noch lebte.

Aber dann erstarb der Gefechtslärm.  
Q lauschte, drehte die Lautstärke wieder höher, aber er konnte nur ein seltsames Plätschern hören, nichts, das an das Atmen eines Menschen erinnerte.

Q umklammerte seine Teetasse wie einen Rettungsanker. Er wollte keinen Agenten verlieren. Wollte nicht hören, wie jemand in seiner Obhut starb. Verdammt, warum musste es bei so einer einfachen Mission passieren? Dann, wenn man sich nicht gegen einen Verlust gewappnet hatte. 

Er schloss seine Augen und zählte langsam bis hundert. Wenn er bis dahin keine Meldung hatte, würde er Bond ansprechen.

Fünfundachtzig, sechsundachtzig, die Zeit verlief quälend langsam.  
„Q? Sind Sie noch da?“  
Als er Bonds Stimme hörte, fiel Q ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ich bin noch da, 007! Wie ist Ihr Status?“  
Er hörte ein grimmiges Lachen. „Ich hab sie im Moment abgehängt. Meine PPK habe ich gegen ein Schnellfeuergewehr eingetauscht und ich habe eine Fleischwunde am linken Arm. Nichts Schlimmes, aber er ist nicht mehr voll belastbar. Wo bin ich jetzt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht wo Sie sind, da Ihr GPS-Sender nicht funktioniert.“  
„Ich hatte einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit einem Panzer. Irgendwann werde ich Ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Motivieren Sie mich?“

„Wie bitte?“ Was wollte Bond von ihm?  
„Ich bin gerade einen gefühlten Marathon gelaufen, war im Kugelhagel und liege jetzt in einem dieser wirklich übelriechenden Abwassergräben. Es stinkt, ich habe Durst und muss meine alten Knochen überzeugen, weiter zu machen. Geben Sie mir einen Grund!“  
Ah! Okay, das konnte er. Q überlegte fieberhaft. „Sie werden für diese Mission keine Verlustberichte schreiben müssen.“ Da er wusste, dass Bond kein Fan von dem ganzen Papierkram war, sollte das als Motivationsschub funktionieren.  
„Zu gütig, aber das reicht nicht.“  
Q grinste, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass Bond es nicht sehen konnte. „Sie bekommen Ihren explodierenden Kugelschreiber. Nicht morgen, aber in sehr naher Zukunft.“ Q verriet nicht, dass er schon fertig in seiner Schublade lag. Eigentlich wollte er ihn Bond als Belohnung geben, wenn dieser es einmal schaffte, alle Ausrüstungsgegenstände heil mit zurück zu bringen.  
„Schon besser, aber das ist nicht das, wovon ich Nachts träume.“  
Q lachte. Bond war schon ein wenig verrückt, Aber angenehm verrückt. „Wovon träumen Sie denn?“

„Dass ich Sie zum Essen einlade und Sie mich anschließend nach Hause begleiten.“  
Im ersten Moment wollte Q Bond bitten, den Satz zu wiederholen. Das war … so gar nicht subtil. Ja, sie hatten immer wieder miteinander herumgewitzelt, vielleicht so gar etwas geflirtet, aber das gehörte doch zu Bonds Charakter. Es gab genügend Geschichten, dass er alles bezirzte, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum war. Aber Q hatte nie gedacht, dass er auch auf Bonds … Liste stand und er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass daraus mehr als kleine Wortgefechte werden könnten.  
Aber wenn es das war, was Bond jetzt hören wollte und wenn es den Agenten heil nach Hause bringen würde, würde er noch viel mehr versprechen.  
Q räusperte sich. „Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie mich gerne zum Essen einladen können, steigert dass Ihre Motivation?“  
„Wenn Sie mir auch noch sagen, dass Sie dabei keine Strickjacke tragen werden, dann bin ich sehr motiviert.“  
„Na gut.“ Q seufzte so laut, dass Bond es hören konnte. „Keine Strickjacke, das ist ein großes Opfer, aber ich werde es überleben. Übrigens, ich bevorzuge italienisches Essen.“  
„Notiert. Ich melde mich, wenn ich wieder in England bin. Und jetzt habe ich hier noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen … “  
Danach hörte Q nur noch ein Rauschen aus dem Lautsprecher. Bond hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Ob es der Minisender zurück nach London schaffen würde? Irgendwie bezweifelte Q es.  
Bisher hatte Bond es immer geschafft, dieses Teil zu zerstören. Angeblich ging es immer kaputt, wenn er es aus seinem Ohr entfernte.  
Damit hatte 007 es mal wieder geschafft, seine gesamte Ausrüstung im Einsatz zu zerstören. Besser die Technik war weg, als dass Bond etwas passiert war. Technik konnte man ersetzen, Menschenleben nicht. Q hütete sich, Bond so etwas zu sagen, dass würde er als Freibrief sehen, noch sorgloser mit dem Equipment umzugehen.

Und was sollte er mit der Einladung zum Abendessen machen? Er fand Bond attraktiv und wäre nicht abgeneigt, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Aber die Überlegung war nur hypothetisch. MI6 untersagte private Kontakte zwischen Quartiermeister und Agenten. Diese Vorschrift gab es seit 1968, nachdem ein eifersüchtiger Quartiermeister den Tod seines Agenten verschuldet hatte.

Q sah das nicht als Problem. Er schätzte sich selbst so ein, dass er berufsbedingte Untreue akzeptieren würde. MI6 und die Sicherheit seines Landes ging vor, private Dinge mussten zurücktreten. Dass Bond oft genug seine Missionen nur ausführen konnte, indem er durch diverse Betten hüpfte, war zwar nicht ideal, aber auch kein Grund für Eifersüchteleien. 

Aber Vorschriften waren Vorschriften. Q beschloss, nicht weiter darüber zu grübeln und es anzugehen, wenn Bond ihn darauf ansprechen würde. Vielleicht war das auch nur ein seltsamer Scherz. Schmunzelnd fragte Q sich, ob Bond wusste, dass er nicht nur dienstlich, sondern auch privat anderen gerne Anweisungen ins Ohr hauchte. Schade, dass er es nie herausfinden würde. 

Er fuhr seinen Rechner runter und machte Feierabend.


	2. Das Abendessen

Die nächsten drei Tage hörte Q nichts von Bond.

Am vierten stand er gegen Mittag in seinem Büro.

Q seufzte betont, als er ihn sah. „Der Kugelschreiber ist noch nicht fertig. Der Ersatz, der von Ihnen zerstörten Ausrüstung hatte Vorrang.“ Er blickte wieder auf seinen Bildschirm. „Falls der Minisender es überlebt hat, können Sie ihn mir jetzt geben.“  
Bond verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, Q. Sie schulden mir noch ein Abendessen.“  
„Stimmt“, gab Q zu ohne hochzublicken.  
„Wann haben Sie Zeit? Ich habe die nächsten beiden Tage frei.“

Q öffnete den Kalender auf seinem Computer. „Heute geht nicht. Morgen habe ich eine Budgetbesprechung mit M, danach will ich garantiert nicht mit demjenigen, der für die größten Kosten verantwortlich ist, essen gehen.“ Q schaute Bond vorwurfsvoll an, aber der grinste ganz entspannt zurück.  
„Am Tag danach muss ich den ganzen Nachmittag neue Munition testen. Ich werde zwar Ohrenschützer tragen, bin aber anschließend halbtaub und ein schlechter Gesellschafter.“ Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber vielleicht war geheucheltes Desinteresse die einfachste Methode, um Bond abzublocken. Denn ein Hinweis auf Vorschriften oder gar das Zitieren passenden Paragraphen würde ihn nur anspornen. 

Aber Bond machte ihm einen Strich durch seinen Plan. „Sagen Sie mir offen und ehrlich, ob ich Ihnen so unsympathisch bin, dass Sie mich noch nicht einmal für ein Abendessen ertragen können?“  
Q blickte ihn an. Er hätte weiter lügen können und damit hätte sich die Sache wohl erledigt. Aber das wäre feige und das wollte und konnte er nicht sein. Außerdem hatte Bonds Ausstrahlung eine Intensität, die Lügen sehr schwer, wenn nicht gar unmöglich machte. So meinte er mit einem Hauch von Resignation: „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass MI6 keinen persönlichen Kontakt zwischen Agent und Quartiermeistern duldet. Das verstößt gegen alle Vorschriften.“

Bond sah auf einmal viel entspannter aus. „Sie wissen, was ich von solchen Vorschriften halte?“ Er trat einen Schritt näher.  
„Dann wissen Sie auch, dass ich es mir nicht leisten kann, diese Regel zu brechen.“ Q schob seine Brille hoch. „Auch wenn ich der Beste in meinem Job bin, bin ich auch der Jüngste und alle suchen bei mir nach einer schwachen Stelle.“  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass man Ihnen das als Schwäche auslegt?“ Bond zog ironisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wer Sie ersetzten könnte.“  
„Es wird ausreichen, um mich zu versetzen. Dabei will ich keinen anderen Job. Zudem mag ich keine weitere Kerbe in Ihrem Bettpfosten sein“, gab Q unumwunden zu. Er schaute Bond gerade ins Gesicht. „Affären mit Kollegen sind nicht mein Stil und es verschlechtert das Arbeitsklima.“  
„Sie sind keine Kerbe. Dafür kennen wir uns viel zu lang und ich wurde bereits zu oft von Ihnen durch kritische Situationen gelotst.“ Bond wirkte sehr ernst. „Zudem ist es nur ein Abendessen. Keine Verpflichtung zu mehr.“ Blaue Augen sahen Q an.  
„Gut, nur ein Abendessen“, gab er nach.  
„Keine Strickjacke“, verlangte Bond mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja, ja, ich hatte es versprochen.“ Q blickte erneut auf seinen Kalender. „Heute könnte ich ab acht. Morgen nach der Budgetbesprechung bin ich bedient, da möchten Sie wirklich nicht mit mir essen, aber nach dem Munitionstest würde es auch noch gehen. Ab sieben.“  
„Dann heute. Wo soll ich Sie abholen?“  
Der Agent stand jetzt direkt hinter Q und er konnte Bonds Aftershave riechen. Nicht, dass er die Marke erkennen konnte, aber es roch gut.   
„Wir fahren dann zu einem italienischen Restaurant, das genau Ihrem Geschmack entsprechen sollte.“ Bonds Stimme hatte einen seidigen Unterton, der Q einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
„Holen Sie mich bei mir zu Hause ab“, entschied Q. „Und als Geheimagent sollten Sie wissen, wo ich wohne. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe jetzt einen Termin.“ Q stand auf, nahm sein Tablet und flüchtete zu Moneypenny. Besser ein strategischer Rückzug, als Bonds Charme schon auf der Arbeit zu erliegen. Wenn es wirklich ‚nur’ beim Abendessen bleiben sollte, musste er gewaltig an seiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten.

Auf dem Tablet hatte er einige kleine Programme installiert – eins davon zeigte ihm an, wer in seinem Büro war. Nach zehn Minuten ging Bond und Q kehrte beruhigt in sein Büro zurück.

***

Natürlich lief mal wieder gar nichts wie geplant, so dass Q um kurz vor acht abgehetzt zu Hause ankam. 

Das hatte den Vorteil, dass er gar keine Zeit hatte, sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen.   
Er duschte, schaffte es aber nicht, sich zu rasieren und ohne groß nachzudenken zog er seinen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd an. Eine Krawatte ersparte er sich.  
Er hatte gerade die Schuhe angezogen, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Q stopfte noch Portemonnaie, Handy, Stifte und seinen Schlüssel in die Hosentaschen, dann verließ er die Wohnung und lief die Treppe runter. Eine Jacke nahm er nicht mit – es war warm genug und er hatte nichts, das zu dem Anzug passen würde.

Vor der Tür stand Bond in einem dunkelgrauen Anzug. Was Q aber viel interessanter fand, war das Auto des Agenten. Ein schwarzer Aston Martin V12-Vantage. Alles in Q kribbelte, sich mit der Elektronik auseinander zu setzen und die Kurven des Autos schrien geradezu ‚berühr mich!’   
„Darf ich?“, fragte er Bond und hielt seine Hand ein paar Zentimeter über der Motorhaube in der Schwebe.   
Bond nickte mit einem verstehenden Lächeln.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte Q den glänzenden Lack. Das Auto war in einem perfekten Zustand. Ganz anders als Bonds Dienstwagen, die fast immer als Schrott zurück kamen.

„Was haben Sie umgebaut?“  
„Nichts!“  
Erstaunt sah Q Bond an und wurde mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen belohnt. „Ich habe mir eine Sonderanfertigung bestellt, so dass mein Auto ab Werk alles hatte, was ich benötige. Kommen Sie.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieg Bond ein.   
Eifrig folgte Q ihm und glitt auf den Beifahrersitz. Wie erwartet, war es Leder. Der Innenraum war hochwertig verarbeitet und alles war strahlend sauber. Es roch nach Leder, Bonds Aftershave und nicht viel mehr. Es roch nicht wirklich neu, sondern gut eingelebt.

Von einem Aston Martin hatte er schon als kleines Kind geträumt. Inzwischen war dieses Ziel in finanzielle Reichweite gerückt, aber jetzt gab es tausend praktische Gründe, dieses Auto nicht zu kaufen. Einer davon war, dass zwischen seiner Wohnung und seinem Arbeitsplatz nur zwei U-Bahnstationen lagen. Ein anderer war, dass man in London zwar Garagen mieten konnte, aber die immer mindestens drei U-Bahnstationen von seiner Wohnung entfernt waren. Und so einen Schatz würde er niemals am Straßenrand abstellen.

Kaum hatte Q sich hingesetzt, als Bond mit einem Knopfdruck den Motor startete. Er erwachte mit einem dumpfen Vibrieren zum Leben und Q schloss die Augen, um es besser genießen zu können.  
Er war froh, dass Bond nichts sagte und einfach losfuhr.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete Q die Augen. Sie waren im dichten Verkehr auf einer zweispurigen Straße in südwestlicher Richtung unterwegs. Er war froh, dass Bond nur grinste und sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte.

Der Wagen funktionierte perfekt, doch nachdem Q alles betrachtet hatte, juckte es in seinen Fingern, einige Dinge umzubauen.

„Etwas zum Verbessern gefunden?“ Bond klang sehr amüsiert.  
„Ich würde beim Navigationssystem anfangen. Zudem noch eine Heckkamera einbauen, damit man besser überwachen kann, ob man verfolgt wird. Es gibt da inzwischen sehr gute Software, die warnt, wenn bestimmte Fahrzeugtypen auffällig lange hinter einem her fahren.“  
„Das brauche ich nicht“, erklärte Bond. „Meine Instinkte sind besser.“  
„Das mag sein“, gab Q zu. „Aber warum haben Sie eine Rentnerhupe eingebaut? Sie können doch auch besser einparken, als diese Dinger.“  
Bond grinste. „Touché. Wenn Sie etwas verbessern wollen, dann bauen Sie doch die Einparkhilfe aus. Ich kann den Lärm schon lange nicht mehr hören.“  
„Vielleicht, wenn ich irgendwann einmal Zeit dafür habe. Aber nur, wenn ich mich auch um das Navigationssystem kümmern kann.“  
„Deal!“  
Q blickte aus dem Fenster. „Wie lange sind wir noch unterwegs?“  
„Nicht mehr lange. Wir sind in zehn Minuten da, dann muss ich nur noch einen Parkplatz finden.“  
Bond bog ab und kurz darauf fuhren sie über die Themse.   
Entspannt lehnte Q sich zurück und genoss die Fahrt in diesem Auto.

Viel zu schnell waren sie an ihrem Ziel in Fulham angekommen und schon nach kurzer Suche hatte Bond einen Parkplatz gefunden.   
Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, warf er Q den Schlüssel zu.  
Q hatte damit nicht gerechnet, aber sein Reaktionsvermögen war gut genug, um ihn zu fangen, bevor er seine Brust traf.  
„Was soll ich damit?“, fragte er ein wenig irritiert.  
„Ich will doch der großen Liebe nicht im Weg stehen. Sie können zurück fahren“, kommentierte Bond es mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
Hastig steckte Q den Schlüssel ein. „Danke!“  
Diesen Wagen zu fahren … Versonnen fuhr er mit den Fingerkuppen über die Motorhaube.   
„Kommen Sie, ein Abendessen wartet.“  
Mit dem Gedanken, dass er dieses Traumauto tatsächlich nach dem Essen fahren durfte löste Q den Blick von dem Aston Martin und folgte Bond.

Sie überquerten die Straße und Bond steuerte auf den Eingang eines winzigen Restaurants zu. Der Name ‚Luna Nuova’ sagte Q gar nichts, klang für seinen Geschmack aber schon mal italienisch genug. Nachdem er es betreten hatte, war er von der warmen Atmosphäre und der gediegenen Einrichtung sehr angetan. Der Raum war in drei Tischreihen aufgeteilt. An beiden Seiten waren es schmale Tische, die zwei Personen Platz boten, in der Mitte war Raum für vier Personen. Fast alle Tische waren besetzt und der Kellner führte sie in den hinteren Teils des Restaurants und deutete auf einen Tisch an der Wand. Ohne zu zögern setzte Q sich so hin, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Eingang saß. Er kannte Bond von seinen Einsätzen und wusste, dass er gerne alles im Überblick hatte.

Man reichte ihnen sofort die Karte und währen Q nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er nun ‚Pollo alla Milanese oder ‚Spigola all’ Acqua Pazza’ nehmen sollte, schien Bond zu wissen was er wollte, denn er warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Karte.

Q entschied sich im Endeffekt für das Bio-Huhn und einen Tee, während Bond ein Steak bestellte und einen dazu passenden Rotwein auswählte.  
In der Öffentlichkeit mussten sie mit der Wahl ihrer Gesprächsthemen vorsichtig sein und nach einigen Stockungen erzählten sie sich harmlose Anekdoten über die Arbeit bei MI6.

Dabei geschah es wie von selbst, dass sie die förmlichere Anrede wegließen und zu James und Quentin wurden. Quentin war eigentlich nur sein zweiter Vorname, aber seitdem er den Titel Q hatte, schien es viel passender zu sein, ihn zu verwenden.

Währenddessen wurde ihnen ein wirklich hervorragendes Abendessen serviert, das Q sehr genoss.

Nebenbei erfuhr er von Bond, wie die hässliche Bullterrier Figur auf Ms Schreibtisch gekommen war und warum M ihn trotzdem behalten hatte.

Es wurde später und immer mehr Gäste verließen das Restaurant, aber nur wenig neue Kundschaft kam, so dass die Nachbartische frei waren, und nachdem ihre Teller abgeräumt worden waren, hatten sie auch keinen Kellner zu befürchten.   
Leise Musik verhinderte, dass der Schall weit trug und so erzählte Q ohne Angst abgehört zu werden, dass er sich – im Gegensatz zu allen Gerüchten – auf eine Stellenanzeige beworben hatte und erst bei Vertragsunterzeichnung heraus gefunden hatte, dass der Geheimdienst diese Stellenbeschreibung nicht nur eigens für ihn konzipiert hatte, sondern auch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er seinen alten Job los geworden war.

„Warst du M deswegen böse?“ Bond hatte sich zurückgelehnt und nippte ganz entspannt an seinem Glas.  
„Nein, James“, Q schüttelte den Kopf. „Denn die Stellenbeschreibung entspricht auch meinen tatsächlichen Aufgaben, auch wenn es wesentlich mehr Papierkram ist, als mir lieb ist. Es gibt nur ganz wenige Augenblicke, in denen ich meine Arbeit hasse.“ Zum Beispiel Momente, in denen ein Agent starb und er hilflos zuhören musste. „Das ist viel besser, als als Programmierer für einen Spieleentwickler zu arbeiten.“

Bonds Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben und Q amüsierte sich über seinen Unglauben. „Glaub es mir, ich habe Rollenspiele programmiert. Ich war sehr gut, aber nicht wirklich ausgelastet. Nebenbei habe ich mich dann noch in der Hackerszene betätigt.“  
„Deswegen ist kein Netzwerk vor dir sicher?“  
Q lächelte ein wenig melancholisch. „Damals war alles harmlos. Ich habe mich weitgehend von den Idioten ferngehalten, die versuchten irgendwelche Regierungsrechner zu knacken. Schließlich war ich nicht lebensmüde. Aber ansonsten habe ich alles gehackt, was spannend war. Ich war Lieblingsfeind von Scotland Yard, weil ich mich ständig bei ihnen eingehackt und mit den Überwachungskameras in London gespielt hatte. Es hat Spaß gemacht, war aber bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, bei denen ich zufällig Verbrechen beobachtet hatte, harmlos.“  
„Ah“, Bond nickte. „Und was hast du in solchen Fällen gemacht?“   
„Der Polizei geholfen und Verbrecher gejagt. Die fanden es aber nicht gut, dass ein Amateur sich in ihre Arbeit eingemischt hat. Aber ganz so böse konnten sie mir nicht sein, da sie mir den Spitznamen Mycroft verpasst hatten. Nach zwei Jahren boten sie mir an, bei ihnen anzufangen.“  
Q nippte an seinem Tee. „Und damit hatten sie mich überlistet, denn es war M, die mich als Nachfolger für Q engagieren wollte. Dass ich zu der Zeit meinen Job verloren hatte, weil mein vorheriger Arbeitgeber in Konkurs gegangen war, war – wie ich später rausgefunden hatte - kein Zufall.“  
Bond lächelte. „M war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Sie war eine glänzende Strategin.“  
„Das war sie.“ Q lehnte sich zurück und streckte seine Beine aus. Dabei streifte er Bonds und fühlte die Wärme des anderen.

„Wie bist du zu deinem Job gekommen? Du hattest doch Karriere bei der Marine gemacht?“  
„Stimmt, aber im Dienst war es immer so staubtrocken. Kein wirkliches Abenteuer, keine Liebe, kein Glücksspiel, nichts. Ich hatte das Pech, beim Landurlaub in Honkong zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein und ein Mann starb in meinen Armen.“ Bond zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie ich später herausfand, war es der damalige Agent 003. Aber ich war in dem Moment vollauf beschäftigt, mein eigenes Leben zu retten, weil die russischen Agenten mich auch für einen Spion hielten.“  
„Du hast es geschafft, da lebend raus zu kommen.“ Es war eine Feststellung keine Frage.

Bond nickte, rutschte in eine andere Position, so dass sein Oberschenkel gegen Qs rieb.  
Es fühlte sich gut an und so beschloss Q einfach nicht zu reagieren und das Gefühl einen Moment zu genießen.  
„Ja, dabei mussten zwei Russen dran glauben und ich hatte auch noch das Beweismaterial für den Raketenbau, das ursprünglich 003 besorgen sollte. Als ich damit drei Wochen später im MI6 auftauchte, wurde die Anklage wegen Desertation fallen gelassen und M nahm mich unter ihre Fittiche. Nach den ersten Einsätzen dachte ich, dass ich diesen Job nur einige wenige Jahre überleben würde. Und jetzt...“ Bond trank noch einen Schluck Wein. „Jetzt bin ich ein Relikt aus einer anderen Zeit und Mallory weiß nicht so recht, was er mit mir anfangen soll.“  
Dem konnte Q nur zustimmen. Eigentlich wusste seit Ms Tod niemand so genau, wo man Bond einsetzen sollte. Er war gut, verdammt gut, aber unberechenbar. 

„Aber lass uns nicht über so deprimierende Sachen reden. Fahren wir nachher zu dir oder zu mir?“  
Q sah im letzten Moment Bond verschmitztes Grinsen und wusste, dass er zumindest ein wenig aufgezogen wurde.  
Nervös schob er seine Brille hoch. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht will, aber...“ Q räusperte sich und suchte nach Worten.  
„Immer noch die dummen Vorschriften?“ Bond beugte sich vor, legte seine rechte Hand über Qs linke und strich mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über die Haut.  
Es war nur eine simple, liebevolle Geste, aber genau das, was Q nicht erwartet hatte.   
„Warum?“, fragte er.  
„Weil ich es leid bin, jeden Morgen alleine aufzuwachen. Die One-Night-Stands befriedigen mich schon lange nicht mehr und ich will etwas Dauerhaftes.  
„Warum ich?“ spezifizierte Q.  
Bond lächelte. „Du bist intelligent, schlagfertig, forderst mich heraus und hast keine Angst, in meiner Gegenwart das Falsche zu sagen. Zudem stimmt die Chemie zwischen uns.“  
Q war froh, dass Bond nicht über Liebe sprach, denn das empfand er nicht. Sexuelle Attraktion, ja. Er fühlte sich in Bonds Gegenwart wohl, genoss ihre verbalen Auseinandersetzungen. 

„MI6 steht immer noch im Weg“, wandte er leise ein. Er war nicht mehr sicher, ob er die Vorschriften wirklich einhalten wollte. Er war auch einsam und sehnte sich danach, morgens nicht alleine aufzuwachen.  
„Gibt es irgendjemand, der dich ersetzten könnte?“ Bond fixierte ihn fest über den Rand seines Weinglases.   
Nach kurzem Überlegen schüttelte Q den Kopf.  
Bond nahm einen Schluck, ehe er sagte: „Dann wird Mallory es hinnehmen. So kurz nach Ms Tod kann er es sich nicht leisten, dich zu versetzen oder gar zu feuern. Vielleicht ist es ihm auch lieber, dass du etwas mit mir anfängst, statt eine Beziehung mit jemand anders aufzubauen, der deine wertvolle Arbeitszeit stehlen würde. Und wenn es mit uns nicht klappt...“ Bond zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sind wir beide professionell genug, um trotzdem miteinander arbeiten zu können. Oder siehst du das anders?“

Q schüttelte erneut den Kopf, aber seine Gedanken waren noch woanders. Die Arbeit bei MI6 war sein Leben und jede Beziehung würde dafür zurückstehen müssen. Bond hatte Verständnis dafür, aber wer sonst? Er hatte nicht vor, den Rest seines Lebens einsam zu verbringen – One-Night-Stands hatte er noch nie etwas abgewinnen können.  
Ach, was sollte es? Seitdem er Bond kannte, hatte er für ihn mehr als nur eine Regel gebrochen und Mallory hatte es nicht nur hingenommen, sondern ihn in einigen Dingen auch unterstützt. Wieso sollte Mallory es sich mit seinem Quartiermeister und seinem besten Agenten verscherzen?   
Q traf eine Entscheidung. „Lass uns nachher zu dir fahren. Bei mir bekommt man um die Uhrzeit keinen Parkplatz mehr.“  
„Gerne.“ Bond streichelte noch einmal über Qs Finger, dann hob er die Hand, um den Kellner zu rufen. Dieser kam auch sofort und brachte kurz darauf die Rechnung. Bond zahlte mit Karte und bevor der Kellner ihm einen Stift geben konnte, zückte Q einen schwarzen Kugelschreiber und reichte ihn Bond.

Dieser betrachtete den Stift mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, bevor er ihn in seine Hand nahm. „Ist es das, was ich denke?“  
„Ja, das ist es.“  
„Sollte mir das deine Abfuhr versüßen?“  
„Ist ja jetzt nicht mehr nötig“, Q blickte auf Bonds Hände. Der Agent hielt den Stift vorsichtig in den Fingern, als ob er Angst hatte, dass er jeden Moment explodieren würde.  
„Nur du kannst ihn auslösen. Drücke vier Mal den Knopf, und dann hoffe, in dreißig Sekunden weit genug weglaufen zu können.“  
Bond grinste. „Sehr schön. Und wie deaktiviere ich es?“  
„Gar nicht.“  
„Oh!“  
Bond drehte den Stift mehrmals betrachtete ihn genau. „Das Design gefällt mir. Viel geschmackvoller als die Krawattennadel.“  
„Danke.“  
Der Kellner brachte die Quittung und Bond unterschrieb mit dem Geschenk, danach steckte er den Stift in seine Anzugtasche.


	3. Auf dem Heimweg

Kurz darauf verließen sie das Restaurant. Sie hielten nicht Händchen, aber hatten ständig Körperkontakt.  
Schnell wechselten sie auf die andere Straßenseite.  
Q hatte schon den Schlüssel gezückt, um die Türen des Aston Martin mit der Funkfernbedienung zu öffnen, als zwei Männer mit gezückten Waffen auf sie zutraten.  
„Hände hoch!“, befahl derjenige, der weiter entfernt stand. „Wir wollen nur Ihre Brieftaschen und Ihre Handys, danach könnt ihr zwei Süßen ungestört weiterturteln.“  
„Das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee“, kommentierte Bond trocken, während er langsam seine Hände hob. „Ich schlage euch vor, ihr vergesst den Überfall und lasst uns in Ruhe.“  
„Und was wenn nicht?“, fragte der andere Dieb, während er vorsichtig näher kam. „Mein Partner hat Sie im Blick und wenn Sie mich als Schutzschild nehmen wollen, dann knallt er halt Ihren Freund ab. Aber lassen Sie uns das wie zivilisierte Menschen machen, dann verlieren Sie nur Ihr Geld und nicht Ihr Leben. Sie dürfen sogar Ihr Auto behalten. Bin ich nicht großzügig?“ Dabei kicherte er. „Darf ich bitten?“  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Q zu und hielt auffordernd seine Hand hin.

„Darf ich meine Hand runter nehmen, oder wollen Sie mich durchsuchen?“  
„Ts, nicht so patzig und betatschen werd’ ich Sie garantiert nicht. Ihre Brieftasche und Ihr Handy bitte und benutzen Sie die linke Hand.“  
„Mein Geld gebe ich Ihnen. Kein Problem, aber kann ich mein Handy behalten? All meine Kontakte sind darauf gespeichert.“ Q wusste, dass er bettelte, aber Bond würde das Handy zurückholen müssen.   
Auch wenn es eigentlich unmöglich war, an die darauf gespeicherten Daten zu kommen, durfte er kein Risiko eingehen. So kurz nach dem Verlust der Festplatte mit den Agentendaten konnte sich MI6 keinen weiteren Skandal leisten.  
Zudem hatte er für diese Nacht andere Pläne, die Bond in einem Bett und nicht auf der Jagd nach einem Dieb beinhalteten.  
„Versuchen Sie nicht zu handeln, Ihr Leben gegen Geld und das Handy ist kein zu hoher Preis, also her damit!“  
Ganz langsam, senkte Q den Arm und griff in seine Hosentasche. Als erstes gab er dem Dieb die Brieftasche. Darin war zwar auch ein Ausweis und eine Kreditkarte, aber die zu sperren und neu zu besorgen war fünf Minuten Arbeit.  
„Schauen Sie, wie viel Geld es ist. Es sind fast tausend Pfund, warum können Sie sich nicht damit zufrieden geben?“  
Der Schlag kam unerwartet und traf mit voller Kraft in seinem Magen.   
Q stöhnte auf, krümmte sich kurz zusammen, richtete sich aber wieder auf.

„Gib mir verdammt nochmal dein Handy und zick nicht rum!“, brüllte der Dieb ihn an.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern, nahm Q es und gab es ihm. Er hatte kein Mitleid mehr mit dem Mann. Was jetzt kam, hatte er selbst zu verantworten. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?“, fragte er ein wenig ironisch.  
Der Dieb betrachtete kurz das Handy, nickte, grinste zufrieden und wandte sich an Bond.   
„Geld und Handy?“, fragte der Agent mit einem kalten Lächeln.   
„Genau so.“  
Langsam und bedächtig gab Bond dem Mann die verlangten Gegenstände. „Möchten Sie auch noch meinen Kugelschreiber haben? Es ist ein sehr teures Stück, sozusagen ein Unikat.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Bitte nicht.“ Q wollte nicht, dass für das Handy zwei Menschen starben. Er musste in seinem Job zu oft den Tod von anderen miterleben und nur für einen Überfall hatten sie dass nicht verdient.   
„Halt die Klappe!“ Der Mann ahnte nicht, dass es nicht um den Kugelschreiber, sondern um sein Leben ging.  
Langsam holt Bond den schwarzen Kugelschreiber aus der Tasche.  
In dem Moment, als der Dieb nach dem Stift griff, brüllte Bond: „Runter!“  
Ohne zu zögern ging Q in die Hocke, damit nahm er Schwung, um hinter ein geparktes Auto zu hechten.  
Dass direkt neben ihm eine Kugel einschlug, weckte alle Ängste in ihm. Es gab gute Gründe, warum er nicht im Außendienst arbeitete.

Er hörte, dumpfe, abgehackte Aufprallgeräusche. Danach einen Schmerzensschrei und ein Stöhnen, das nicht von Bond kam.

„Aufhören! Sofort! Sonst schieße ich!“ Es war nicht die Stimme von demjenigen, der die Wertgegenstände an sich genommen hatte. Q hörte ganz deutlich, wie verunsichert der Mann war. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass der kleine, gemütliche Überfall so in die Hose ging und dass sein Kumpel gerade von Bond verprügelt wurde.  
„Bist du bescheuert? Du kannst auch mich treffen, Pete!“   
„Sie sollten besser auf Ihren Kumpel hören, Pete.“ Bond schien viel Spaß zu haben.   
Q hörte einen weiteren Schlag, das Brechen von Knochen und einen weiteren Schmerzschrei.  
Wo blieben die Nachbarn? Rief niemand die Polizei? Hatte im Restaurant niemand mitbekommen, dass keine hundert Meter entfernt ein Überfall stattfand? Inzwischen war die Auseinandersetzung doch laut genug.   
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Pete?“ Bond war ganz ruhig und ganz gelassen, schien durch die Aktion noch nicht einmal außer Atem zu sein. „Ihr Freund ist mein Schutzschild und wie Sie sehen, bin ich auch bewaffnet. Lassen Sie Ihre Kanone fallen und heben Sie Ihre Hände, danach warten wir auf das Eintreffen der Polizei und Ihnen wird nichts passieren.“

Q war lange genug im Geschäft, um nicht neugierig um die Ecke zu lugen, sondern sich weiter zurück zu ziehen. Im Schutz der geparkten Autos kroch er noch ein Stück weg.

Er hatte die Situation richtig eingeschätzt, denn als er einige Meter entfernt im Schutz eines anderen Wagens war, hörte er Bond „Stehen bleiben!“, rufen.   
Dann hörte er Schüsse und Pete landete genau da, wo Q sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden befunden hatte.

Q blickte unter dem Auto hindurch und sah, dass kein Grund mehr bestand, weiter zu fliehen, denn Pete blieb regungslos liegen und gab ein schmerzhaftes Wimmern von sich. 

„Quentin! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Bond hörte sich besorgt an.  
„Ja, ich bin in Sicherheit. Wie ist dein Status? Wo hast du Pete erwischt?“ Q merkte, dass er sich ein wenig atemlos anhörte.  
„Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich habe ihn in die rechte Schulter getroffen Er wird es überleben. Sein Kumpel lebt auch noch, ist aber bewusstlos, weil ich ihm eins überziehen musste, damit er ruhig hielt.“   
Schritte näherten sich und dann sah Q aus seinem Versteck heraus, wie Bond sich über Pete beugte. „Lass die Waffe los!“, befahl er. „Du hast sowieso keine Kraft mehr, sie zu heben. Braver Junge.“  
Q sah, dass Bond mit dem rechten Fuß etwas außer Reichweite kickte. 

Jetzt, da alles unter Kontrolle war, stand Q auf, ging vorsichtig näher und blickte auf Pete herab. Die rechte Schulter war blutgetränkt und der verhinderte Dieb sah Bond und Q panisch an.  
„Keine Sorge, nur weil du versucht hast, uns zu bestehlen, bringe ich dich nicht um. Die Polizei wird wegen des bewaffneten Überfalls viel Freude mit dir haben. Ich werde in Reichweite bleiben, bis sie kommt, damit du nicht abhaust.“  
Bond drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Auto. Q folgte ihm, dabei warf er einen Blick auf den anderen Mann. Der lag auf dem Boden und ein Arm war seltsam verrenkt.   
Q ging näher und erkannte, dass auch dieser Übeltäter noch atmete. Beruhigt folgte Q Bond. 

Auch wenn es noch einmal glimpflich ausgegangen war, war Q enttäuscht, denn das war bestimmt das Ende eines vielversprechenden Abends. 

Bond lehnte entspannt an den Kotflügel des Ashton Martin und blickte in die Richtung, wo Pete lag.  
„Hast du mein Handy?“ Q ließ zu, dass Bond ihn an sich ran zog.  
„Sicher doch, deinem Schatz ist nichts passiert.“ Er drückte es Q in die Hand. „Aber...“ Er blickte Q entschuldigend an. „Leider habe ich deinen Kugelschreiber fallen gelassen und im Handgemenge muss jemand draufgetreten sein. Es ist ärgerlich, aber er ist kaputt.“  
„Du hast mein Geschenkt kaputt gemacht?“ Q ging auf das Spiel ein und blickte Bond anklagend an. Besser das, als daran denken, was alles hätte schief gehen können.  
„Hey!“ Abwehrend hob Bond die Hände. „Womit hast du dein Handy ausgestattet, damit ihm auch Überraschungsangriffe nichts anhaben können? Das wäre doch au…“  
Q unterbrach ihn. „Es hat ein Titangehäuse, damit würde der Kugelschreiber nicht explodieren. Komm mir nicht … mmmmphhhh.“ Schon nach wenigen Sekunden dachte Q nicht mehr daran, sich zu beschweren, dass Bond ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.   
Sein Kopf war mit tausend und einem Gedanken beschäftigt, aber sein Körper war im Adrenalinrausch und brauchte genau das.   
Er war ein wenig atemlos, als Bond den Kuss beendete.   
„Ich will einen neuen Stift haben“, verlangte der Agent.   
Q grinste. „Du musst ganz brav sein, damit du einen neuen Kugelschreiber bekommst.“ Jetzt zog Q Bond an sich und küsste ihn. Das tat verdammt gut. Bond würde noch früh genug merken, dass er wenn er brav sagte, auch brav meinte.

Erst als sie aus der Ferne das Geräusch von Polizeisirenen hörten, konnten sie sich voneinander lösen.  
Q hielt Bond die Schlüssel vom Auto hin. „Fährst du? Weder dein noch mein Konterfei darf in irgendeiner Akte auftauchen, deswegen muss ich die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras löschen, bevor Scotland Yard sie in ihre Finger bekommt. Das kann ich auf dem Heimweg machen.“  
Doch der Agent schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe drei Gläser Wein getrunken. Ich kann nicht fahren.“   
Ungläubig sah Q ihn an. Bond hatte im Einsatz schon ganz andere Sachen getrunken und war danach Auto gefahren und jetzt wollte er kneifen?  
„Du weißt, wie die Wagen anschließend aussehen?“ Bond hatte wohl seine Gedanken gelesen. „Der Aston Martin wird nicht einen einzigen Kratzer bekommen und deswegen fährst du.“  
„Das sind Vorschusslorbeeren. Du weißt, dass ich kein Auto habe und nur U-Bahn fahre?“  
„Das schaffst du. Schließlich liebst du ihn mehr als mich. Und fürs Ein- und Ausparken hast du die Rentnerhupe.“  
Kopfschüttelnd betätigte Q die Fernbedienung und die Türschlösser klackten leise, als sie entriegelten.   
Q stieg ein und genoss das Gefühl, diesen göttlichen Wagen fahren zu dürfen. Als er aber Bonds Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel spürte, wusste er, dass er keinen Umweg fahren würde. Es gab Dinge, die wollte er noch mehr.

Er drehte sich nach links und lächelte Bond an. „Du wirst schon merken, was du davon hast, wenn ich deinetwegen alle Regel breche!“  
„Ich freu mich schon darauf.“  
Bond zog Q zu sich heran und küsste ihn. „Wir können auch einen Teil der Action ins Auto verlegen. Ich brauche nicht unbedingt ein Bett!“, murmelte der Agent in sein Ohr.  
Q maß den Innenraum mit einem Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht später, der Wagen schreit nach zu vielen Verrenkungen, das möchte ich diese Nacht nicht. Außerdem... “ Er deutete nach hinten, wo ein Blaulicht langsam näher kam.  
„Gut. “ Bond schob Q von sich, beugte sich vor, aktivierte das Navigationsgerät und gab seine Adresse ein. Q startete den Motor, während der Weg berechnet wurde.

Q gab es nicht gerne zu, aber ohne die Einparkhilfe hätte er den Wagen nicht ohne Beule in so kurzer Zeit aus der Parklücke heraus bekommen. Und die Fahrt zu Bonds Wohnung war für ihn eine Tortur.   
Dabei war Bond noch nicht einmal ein richtig schlechter Beifahrer. Er sagte nichts und bremste auch nicht mit. Aber aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Q erkennen, dass Bonds Hände ganz ruhig auf seine Oberschenkel lagen, allerdings so verkrampft, dass es weh tun musste.  
So war er froh, als er das Ziel erreicht hatte und Bond ihn dann in die Tiefgarage eines Luxuswohnblocks leitete.

Er parkte den Aston Martin in der ersten Ebene, stieg aus und gab sofort Bond die Schlüssel. „Tolles Auto, aber ich bin lieber Beifahrer!“  
„Das trifft sich gut, ich fahre lieber, komm.“  
Bond berührte Q am Rücken, um ihn zum Fahrstuhl zu lotsen. Diese einfache Berührung verursachte einen wohligen Schauer und als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, drängte Q Bond in eine Ecke und küsste ihn. Er genoss es, dass Bond sich in den Kuss fallen ließ, die Hände auf Qs Hintern legte und ihn an sich drückte.

Viel zu schnell ging die Tür wieder auf.   
Bond nahm Qs Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Wohnungstür aufging, denn man brauchte dafür nicht nur eine Schlüsselkarte, sondern musste auch einen Fingerabdruck abgeben. Erst als beides übereinstimmte, konnten sie die Wohnung betreten.

Bevor Q sich umblicken konnte, wurde er von Bond gegen die Wand gedrängt und ehe er sich versah wurde er nicht nur geküsst, sondern ihm wurde das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen und raue Hände fuhren über seine Haut. Es fühlte sich so gut an.  
Beinah hätte er dabei vergessen, dass er noch Bilder von den Überwachungskameras löschen musste.   
„James, hör auf!“ Q schob Bond, der ihn verwirrt ansah, ein winziges Stück von sich. „Ich muss schneller sein als die Polizei, sonst erkennen die dich und du hast einen Ermittler vor der Tür stehen. Und wenn das passiert, während ich in deinem Bett liege, dann bekommst du keine Spielzeuge mehr und mindesten zwei Wochen keinen Sex!“  
Schwer atmend trat Bond einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast zehn Minuten! Egal, wie weit du dann bist!“   
Q glaubte ihm aufs Wort und nickte. „Deal, das schaffe ich.“  
„Was willst du trinken?“  
„Ein Tee wäre nicht schlecht.“  
Bond ging vor und Q folgte ihm. Dabei konnte er sich ein wenig umsehen. Die Wohnung war minimalistisch mit schwarzen und grauen Möbeln eingerichtet, an den Wänden hingen Bilder, doch es hatte den Eindruck, als ob ein Innenarchitekt sich ausgetobt hatte und niemand die Räume wirklich bewohnte.  
„Ich habe kein Tee im Haus. Kaffee, was Alkoholisches oder Wasser?“  
„Wasser.“   
Sie betraten die Küche, die so aussah, als ob noch nie darin gearbeitet worden wäre. Einzig ein Glas auf der Spüle verriet, dass Bond sie manchmal nutzte.

Q wollte sein Jackett ausziehen und sich auf den Barhocker an der Theke setzten, als ein scharfes „Stopp!“ von Bond ihn innehalten ließ.  
„Was ist?“  
„Lass das Jackett an. Es steht dir so viel besser als die Strickjacken und es reizt mich schon den ganzen Abend, es dir auszuziehen, dann kannst du es nicht einfach selbst machen.“  
Bonds heißer Blick ließ Q nicht kalt. Sein Blut wanderte in das falsche Körperteil und das Denken fiel ihm schwer.

Doch er musste zuerst die verdammten Bilder löschen, danach konnte er sich auf Bond konzentrieren. Er ließ das Jackett an, setzte sich hin und konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit.  
Gut, dass Q seinen Hintereingang für Scotland Yard als App auf seinem Handy gespeichert hatte. Über den offiziellen Weg hätte er mindestens eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um überhaupt in das Netz zu kommen. So war er schon nach zwei Minuten im System und suchte nach den richtigen Kameras.

Nur am Rande bekam Q mit, dass Bond ihm ein Glas Wasser hinsetzte.   
Aber als kräftige Hände anfingen, seinen Rücken zu massieren, stöhnte er wohlig auf.  
Bond schaffte es, mit wenigen Griffen, die von der Computerarbeit verspannten Stellen zu lösen.  
Und das, obwohl er noch voll angekleidet war. Wie mochte sich erst eine Massage anfühlen, wenn er nackt war?

„Das ist unfair!“, protestierte Q halbherzig. „Du lenkst mich ab, so werde ich nie in zehn Minuten fertig sein.“  
„Erstens muss ich mir doch einen neuen Kugelschreiber verdienen, dann muss ich dich doch ein wenig verwöhnen und drittens bist du multitaskingfähig. Oder etwa nicht?“  
Dieser Herausforderung konnte Q nicht widerstehen. Die richtigen Aufnahmen hatte er schnell ausgemacht und er löschte die Daten. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, neue Bilder hochzuladen, Scotland Yard würde so oder so bemerken, dass jemand schneller gewesen war, und sich eingemischt hatte. Er nahm sich fest vor, am nächsten Tag mit seinem Kontaktmann zu sprechen, um ihm zu erklären, was vorgefallen war.  
Jetzt beschränkte er sich darauf, seine Spuren zu verwischen, bevor er Scotland Yard über den Hinterausgang verließ. Insgesamt hatte er knapp neun Minuten benötigt.

Danach schaltete Q sein Handy aus, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und genoss Bonds kundige Finger, die seinen Rücken massierten.

Viel zu schnell hörte der auf.  
„Hey!“, beschwerte Q sich halbherzig. „Wollte sich da nicht jemand einen Kugelschreiber verdienen?“  
Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.  
„Warte ab, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du im Bett liegst und ich dich dort verwöhne.“  
„Immer diese großen Ankündigungen!“  
„Ja?“ Bond beugte sich vor und Q fühlte Zähne, die vorwitzig an seinem Hals knabberten. Genau die richtige Mischung zwischen liebevoll verspielt und ein winziges kleines bisschen schmerzhaft.  
„Du bekommst von mir alles, was du willst. Du musst es nur sagen!“  
„Ich … Gott, mach weiter!“ 

Bonds Hände wanderten wieder unter Qs Hemd. Seine Fingernägel kratzten über die Haut und Q fiel es schwer zu denken. Dabei gab es doch noch ein, zwei Dinge, die er klar stellen musste, bevor er mit Bond ins Bett ging.  
„Erwarte nicht, dass ich mich zurücklehne und nur genieße. Ich liebe es, über andere Macht zu haben!“, brachte er hervor und war sich nicht sicher, ob auch klar war, was er damit meinte. Aber er musste klar stellen, dass er im Bett meistens die dominante Rolle bevorzugte und es hasste, wenn der Partner meinte, immer den Ton angeben zu müssen.   
Auch wenn Bond das gerade in einer göttlichen Art und Weise tat.  
„Keine Sorge, ich lass mich gerne verwöhnen“, hauchte er in Qs Ohr. „Aber lass es uns heute auf meine Weise machen. Ich habe die eine oder andere Idee, was dir gefallen könnte und möchte es gerne ausprobieren.“  
Seine rauen Hände glitten über Qs Haut und Bond biss ihn ganz leicht in den Nacken. „Komm jetzt ins Bett!“, befahl er.   
Heute würde Q es ihm noch durchgehen lassen, aber morgen musste er andere Seiten aufziehen.

Willig folgte er Bond in das Schlafzimmer.

Ende.


End file.
